High school!
by Angel Bat
Summary: on hold! There are some new punks at Sharaski High School. They are tough, strong, and able to kick butt oh yeah and they’ve been kicked out of 100 schools so far. Oh yes and did I say that they were girls. KuramaOC, HieiBotan, YusukeKeiko, KuronueOC, Boy
1. Chapter one: The girls

Summary: There are some new punks at Sharaski High School. They are tough, strong, and able to kick butt oh yeah and they've been kicked out of 100 schools so far. Oh yes and did I say that they were girls. Kurama/OC, Hiei/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuronue/OC, Boy OC/ Girl OC.

Fan fic Start!

Three girls walked in to Sharaski High. The one that walked on the left wore all black and green. She wore a black halter top that said in green letters "Don't mess with me...or else" and green lightning going up the shirt. She wore black and green pants with chains hanging down, and green and black arm warmers. The make-up she wore was black lipstick with dark green on her bottom lip and green eye shadow that matched her green eyes and black eye liner. The only other colors on her was her dark pink rose earrings. The only other jewelry she wore was a black ribbon with a green rose pendent. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail and the tips were a dark almost black green.

The girl on the right wore red and black in an outfit similar to her other friends but with a red halter top that said in black letters "I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it." And black and orange fire going up it with a mesh black top over it. She wore red and black pants with red painted chains hanging off them and red and black arm warmers. The make up she wore was blood red lipstick on top and black on the bottom and dark red eye shadow and black eye liner that brought out the brown of her eyes. She only wore on piece of jewelry a black necklace with a fire dragon pendent. Her dark brown almost black hair fell to her shoulders and was a fiery red at the tips

The last girl was in the middle and also wore a halter top but it was black and said in blue letters "I miss my ex…But my aim is improving!" And blue water waves going up it. She wore black and dark blue arm warmers and black jeans with dark blue flares with chains hanging down. The make-up she wore was black and dark blue lipstick and dark blue eye shadow with black eye liner. She wore a black necklace like her friend but with a black angel wings pendent that fell to the center of her collar bone. Her hair was in a bun with the tips hanging out they just happened to be a watery blue color.

They walked down the hall and to the principal's office. The girl in blue knocked on the door. "Come in!" said Mr. Takanaka They walked in and sat down. "You girls are the new student. What are your names?" The girl in green said "My name is Lita Kitsune" Lita said in a bored tone. The girl in red said "Rei Hinote." And the girl in blue said "Angel Koumori" "Nice to meet you girls" he said looking at their profiles _'100 schools! And kicked out for fighting'_ he thought _'Wow_ _they will get along fine with Yusuke Urimeshi_' "Here is you schedules. Now off to class."

They walked out of the office and walked down the hall to their first class. Angel stopped and looked at hers and her friend's schedules. "Wait we all have the same schedules how is that possible…" She said in a confused tone "It is possible with me as a friend" Rei said with a smile. Her friends knew she was a hacker and could get into anything no matter how strong the security around it was. "Rei you changed our schedules so we had all the same classes I knew it was you." Lita said with the sound of triumph in her voice.

They walked into the classroom and sat in the second to last row of the classroom Angel laid her head on her arms and fell asleep. Lita looked at her friend "Rei do you think Angel is ok? For the past week she hasn't said a word about…" Lita was cut off by Rei "I know but, I'm sure of this though she's not over him, and I don't think she will ever be." Rei and Lita smiled at their sleeping friend. Angel's moment of peace was soon interrupted by a boy in green yelling at her "MOVE IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE IN MY SEAT." Angel looked up at the boy who woke her up and ignored him "DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID MOVE!"

Meanwhile at Rei's desk a girl was asking her to move nicely "Um…could you please move you are in my seat…" Rei looked at the girl and looked like she thought a bout it "Um…no and I suggest you tell your boyfriend their too leave my friend alone before he's hurt and I'm not kidding" Rei said in a cold tone "And why would he be hurt?" she asked "You'll see." Was all Rei said.

At Lita's desk a boy with long red hair asked her to move as kindly as possible and whatever was her response. All the girls but Angel and Rei turned and glared at her "You have insulted Suichi-kun now say you are sorry." One of the girls said _'Oh great_ _this girl is dead.'_ Rei thought. Lita glared and said in a deadly tone "Nope I will not"

Back with Angel, Angel was getting really annoyed at the boy. She stood and punched him in the stomach and flipped him over her head. "Wow Angel good job but you were a bit slow that took you 1 second and 13 milliseconds. Most the time it only takes one second" Rei said "I know I should have had breakfast." "WHAT? You didn't have breakfast you could have grabbed one of those really bad breakfast bars" Rei said to her friend "I know but I don't mind" angel said with a smile Lita turned to her friend "Nice one Angel!' She said as she gave her a high five. "Thanks." Angel said with a smile. A boy wearing all black and a shirt that said "Keep staring and maybe I'll do a trick" he sat down in front of Rei and smiled "Hey Rei-chan. Hey who's that guy on the ground?" The boy asked "Hey Kris that's Yusuke. He pissed your sister off and that was the result." Rei smiled "Wow! Rei remind me not to get her mad anytime soon." Kris said as he scooted away from his sister a bit "I will"

End of first chapter

I hope you people liked it! Please Review!

Note: I put them in high school for a reason you will find out later why I did.


	2. Note Please read!

Note please read!

I am sick and it's hard to see straight when I type please note that when I feel better you are sure to get more chapters out of me, somehow. I promise! I thank you all for your reviews and I'm going to sleep now. Thank you all for putting up with anything I have done wrong so far. I will update ASAP!


	3. Chapter two: Show time

High School Chapter 2

An: I wanted to clear up anything about Yusuke. The only reason he went down like that was because Angel is not weak. Have you ever been hit in the stomach it hurts and it knocks the wind out of you, and what about being thrown on your back a second after that. Also if you remember he would get slapped by Keiko and be knocked to the ground. I'm also going to say this once Angel, Lita, Rei, and Kris are not normal people so they are not to be underestimated.

Last Time

A boy wearing all black and a shirt that said "Keep staring and maybe I'll do a trick" he sat down in front of Rei and smiled "Hey Rei-chan. Hey who's that guy on the ground?" The boy asked "Hey Kris that's Yusuke. He pissed your sister off and that was the result." Rei smiled "Wow! Rei remind me not to get her mad anytime soon." Kris said as he scooted away from his sister a bit "I will"

This Time

The teacher walked in to the classroom and looked over the class. He noticed the four students but he knew one was their was one who just did not where his uniform. "Mr. Koumori, Why are you not wearing your uniform?" Asked the teacher "I will not be forced to wear something so stupid and if I did it would be black by the end of the day" Kris said in a cold tone "Ok but it's not my fault if you get in trouble. I see we have some new students what are your names?" "I'm Lita Kitsune, the girl in the middle is Angel Koumori, and the one behind Kris is Rei Hinote." Lita said not looking up from her book of Les Bijoux.

"Thank you. Now class I forgot my lesson plans so you can draw or read" said the teacher "This guy is such a ditz." Said Lita the class turned to look at her and some mumbled "Is she talking about the book or the teacher…oh well." Angel began drawing. Began to look like a man and woman embracing in the rain but they both had wings. The man had what looked like to be bat wings and the woman had black angel wings. Angel stopped and looked at the picture; it was beautiful "Rei-chan look at this" Angel said handing the picture to Rei. Rei stared at the picture looking at in intently. "Angel-chan you know who they are right?" she said a serious tone lined her voice. "Yes the woman is my past form and the man…I think he was my lover." Angel said in a low voice so no one heard her. "You are right." Rei handed the drawing back to Angel. "Let's pack up girls the bells about to ring." Lita said grabbing her black and green back pack and putting her stuff in it. "Ok Lita." Angel said grabbing her own stuff and running to the door. For some odd reason Rei was walking the opposite direction of Angel and Lita. Angel looked back and saw that her friend was following her boyfriend who just happened to be Kris. "REI! Come on, can't you stay away from your boyfriend for at least five minuets?" Lita yelled at her Rei. "Nope." She said still walking. Angel and Lita grabbed Rei and pulled her down the hall. Angel read more of her Vampire Game while walking. (AN: Not a good idea.) She kept reading until she bumped into a boy but walked right past him not saying sorry. The boy looked at her for a second then seeing Kris round the hallway ran after him. "Kris could you wait up?" the boy yells at him. Kris turns and smiles. "Hey Kuro did you meet my sister she has on black and has blue tips in her hair?" Kris said to his friend "No not yet but knowing you you'll introduce me too her." Kuro said with a smile. Angel and Lita dragged Rei to the class room just as Kris and Kuro walked up. Rei hugged Kris and walked in Lita, Angel, and Kuro following behind them.

In class

The teacher glared at the five who entered the room. The boys she knew, but the girls she did not know. "Girls, what are your names?" She said in a shrill tone. It just happened to hurt Lita's ears. Seeing this Angel said, "I am Angel Koumori the one in green is Lita Kitsune and the one in red is Rei Hinote." Angel said slightly annoyed "Well tell us about yourselves." The teacher said. Rei went first "I'm Rei Hinote and I will hurt you if you annoy me." Lita went next "I'm Lita Kitsune…all you need to know is my name." Angel said nothing and walked to her desk. She sat down next to Kuro; Rei sat in between Kuro and Kris and Lita sat across from Angel and next to Suichi.

After class

"I'm not going to my next class we have lunch next let's set up our stuff ok?" Angel said going with her friends to the cafeteria with their interments. Angel with her guitar and microphone ran to Mr. Takanaka's office and knocked on his door. "Um…Mr. Takanaka could my band play during lunch?" Angel said as sweetly as possible making her want to throw up. "Sure, Angel you should go set up now." Mr. Takanaka said hoping that she and her friends would fit in. Angel ran back to Lita and Rei. "Ok he said yes let's set up ok?" Angel said almost out of breath from running. "Ok. Let's get started!" Lita said as she began putting up her keyboard and microphone. Angel put up her microphone and so did Rei. Rei put up her drums and Angel put on her guitar. The green curtain was closed hiding them. Angel plugged in her guitar and put it down looking for the sticker that went on the drums. "Rei what happened to the sticker?" Angel said looking all over for it. Rei kicked the drum "This thing doesn't like it for some reason." Rei said and kicked her drums again. "Found it!" Angel said putting the sticker with their band name on it back on the front of the drum. Lita looked at her friends. "What song should we start out with?" She said pushing a key on her demonic keyboard. "Bring Me to Life!" Rei said happily "That means we have to get Kris." Angel said picking up her guitar and playing a line from the song. "He'll be in front just to see Rei." Lita said pretending to gag at the end of the sentence. "Rei you and I have to switch places so you can sing with him ok?" Angel said petting her demonic guitar "Ok you set your guitar right?" Rei said as Angel handed her the guitar. "Yep and I know you set your drums already so let's get started." Angel said as she got behind Rei's demonic drums. Soon the curtain opened and a crowd of ninth graders starred at the band on stage. Rei grabbed Kris and pulled him onstage knowing what he was doing. "Alright!" Angel said "We are the Demon Sisters and Kris is only a guest in this song." She said calmly into the microphone in front of her. "Ready Rei?" Angel whispered. "Yep, I am Angel." Lita started out on the keyboard putting it on the setting for piano and Rei began.

_How can you see into my eyes? _

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul. (Without a soul)_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold!_

_Until you find it there and Lead…it…back…home. _Rei's voice rang out sweetly and amazingly well too everyone, but Lita, Angel, and Kris who had heard it before.

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!)Wake me up in side_

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone_

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I become. _Surprising everyone but the rest of the band Kris did each note and everything right.

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me…to life._

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside!_

_(I can't wake up!)Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run,_

_(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone!_

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I become!_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been liven a lie there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

The drums played really well when they had to.

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life_

_Among the dead!_

Kris began in his deep voice

_(All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me!)_

Then Rei began again

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought! Without a voice! Without a soul!) _

_Don't let me die here!_

_(There must be something more!)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside!_

_(I can't wake up!)Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run,_

_(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone!_

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I become!_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been liven a lie there's nothing inside!)_

_Bring me to life!_

At the end of the song Rei and Kris bowed and Kris jumped off the stage.

The curtain closed again and Rei and Angel switched places again. They opened the curtains again for the girls to introduce themselves. Rei went first. "I'm Rei and I do drums and for this band we are all the lead singers even if it seems that Angel is." Then Lita went. "I'm Lita and I'm on Keyboard I also do vocals with the girls." Last Angel went. "I'm Angel and I'm on guitar and all together we are the Demon Sisters." Angel said the last part with very little emotion. They got their things and got off the stage Angel tripping on the last step for having to carry both her guitar and her microphone. She almost fell when she was caught by Kuro. "Hey Angel." He said blushing "I really liked you guys up there you were good." Angel smiled "Thanks Kuro." She said as she stood on her own. "Come on Angel! Stop flirting." Lita said with a laugh. Angel glared "I am not flirting. I have to go thanks again Kuro. Bye!" Angel ran off after her friends being sure to have all the cords up this time. Kuro stood there looking after her. Kris walked up to his friend. "Hey Kuro, you like my sister?" He said with a smile. "Yep she's nice." Kuro said and walked with him out of school. "That's good!" Kris smiled "She's a nice girl, but if you go after Rei your dead. She's my girl." Kris said with a tone that said her would follow his threat. "Don't worry I like someone else." Kuro said slyly not letting Kris know who he liked.

End of chapter 2

Who does Kuro like? What about Angel?

Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all! Keep helping me please?

And thank you to any one who wished me well when I was sick.

Angel


	4. Working!

High School Chapter 4

I would like to take this time to thank all my Reviewers! I wub (A.K.A: Love) you all! But don't nag me to update I have writers block on this so no ideas no next chapter…maybe…

(Hugs all her Reviewers) Thank You!

Ok fic start!

Angel, Lita, Rei, and Kris decided to skip the rest of school and began to walk home. As the walked Rei kept looking up in the trees.

"Rei whatcha lookin' at?" Angel said like at kid looking at her friend

"Angel you're such a kid!" Kris said looking at his little sister

"Am not!" Angel said but looked at her friend with worry

"Angel, Lita I sense another Fire Apparition one that just happens to be staring at us." Rei said looking up at the big oak tree. Angel and Lita looked up and saw a flash of black then nothing.

"Maybe we should go to Koenma?" Angel asked quietly as they kept walking down the side walk "No…not unless we have to…" Kris said looking at his sister sternly "Alright" Angel said as she and the girls walked up the steps to their apartment building. Kris opened all the mail boxes since they were the only ones who lived in the building and Kris owned it. Angel pulled the mail out of her's, Lita's, and Rei's Mailbox that they shared.

"Bill, bill, bill, Letter from My Mom and Dad, bill…WHAT!" Angel picked back up the letter from her mom and dad and opened it quickly. "What does it say Ang?" Lita said looking over her friends shoulder, but had to move away when her friend began jumping up and down. "Ang calm down!" Rei said looking at her friend "THEIR COMING!" Angel yelled "Really!" Lita and Rei said looking at their friend in disbelief. All Angel could do was nod. "Tomorrow!" Angel said happily.

Suddenly a beep came from Angel's hip and she pulled out a compact looking device. "Yes!" She said happily once she opened it. Botan's voice and face appered in the screen. "Hi Angel, Lita and Rei!" she said as she looked at them. "'Ello Botan!" said Rei "Your saying it wrong!" Lita yelled. "So what…" Rei said Angel sighed and looked at Botan. "What's up, Botan?" "You should get here quick you have a mission! Bring Kris and Kuro too ok?" she said with a smile "Why bring Kuro?" Angel said confused and tilted her head cutely "Just bring him" Koenma yelled form his desk. "Yes Koenma." Angel said and closed her communicator. "Let's get the guys ok?" Angel said grabbing her jacket that had all her Reikai things in it. Rei and Lita nodded and they ran out the door to get the guys. Rei stopped at the first apartment and opened the door. "Kris, Kuro, we have to go come on!' Kris walked out with a confused Kuro behind him. "Go where?" Kuro said slightly even more confused when he saw Angel in a black kimono with a blue obi. "You don't need to know" Angel said in a sexy tone and kissed him in an instant he was out. "Good job Angel!" Rei said giving her a high five "Seduction powers always work on men." Lita said smiling slightly.

Kris picked up his friend and jumped in the portal to Reikai followed by Rei, then Lita, and last was Angel so she could close the portal.

(Reikai)

As always the ogres were running around the front office. Angel and the others just walked around them. "Stupid Oni…" Kris muttered as they walked.

When we got to the door Kris and Rei burned it down. Koenma glared for his desk. "Must you always do that?" Kris smirked "Of course…" Rei said in a bored tone.

Angel floated on her ore. "Why are we here again?" She asked sweetly trying to show no anger. "Kuro wake up…or should I say Kuronue…" Koenma said. Rei smiled. "I knew it! It had to be Kuronue!" "Yes of course it was Kuronue…He was never good at hiding his name." Someone said from the door Koenma smiled "Kurama…were are the others?" Kurama smiled some "They went to get Hiei." Lita and Kuronue blinked. "Kurama!" They yelled "It's good to see you guys again too…"

End of chapter 4

I'm sorry I took so long to update! I'm having trouble with Ideas!


	5. Note you people must read!

Important note to all High School readers

Alright this story did not go as I planed it so sadly I am giving up on it. Kayrana has consented to writing the rest of it and editing my first chapters. I'm so sorry everyone…Peace!

Angel


End file.
